delclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Cali-go
'Appearance' Height: 'Average Mobian Height '''Build: '''Hourglass '''Main color: '''Brown '''Markings: '- '''Skin color: '''Lighter brown than her main fur color, muzzle and stomach '''Eye style and color: '''Semi round eye shape, green eyes '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''5 dreads as bangs, two dreads that curl towards her face on each side, dreads in the back curl away from her '''Other noticeable features: *'Glasses: '''Very blurry vision and is nearly blind without her glasses *'Cybernetics:' Cybernetic legs that allow for higher speed on land, have build in rockets to fly off if needed. Cybernetic lower arms with claws, build in communication. *'Tail: Has a bobbed tail as part of family tradition. Was done a few weeks after she was born and thus no scars or bumps left. '''Overall clothing style: Tends to only wear a black turtle neck with rolled up sleeves. Would love to wear cool boots but with her cybernetic legs it is impossible. 'Personality' Likes *Vechicles *Cars *Tanks *Being in control *Going fast *Off roading Dislikes *People down talking Malus *People touching her vechicles without permision *The way the legion looks (M:25YL) Fav drink: '''Beer '''Fav food: '''Roasted chicken '''Personality: Cali-go can be rather kind if the situation calls for it. Often taken a very serious stand point on every thing but at the same time does show worry about people. The people she seems to worry most about are those of her platoon and her family. She does to some extend care about her fellow echidnas but this also only to a certain extend. She ahs a huge pasion for vechiles and danger. Often thus drives straight into enemy lines to flatten as many as she can under her car wheels. Just cackling as the bones are crackling under he baby's wheels. Becaus eof this she does hates to be told to stay back. But no matter how much she dislikes it, she does listens to the orders given by Bullet, Archer or Eri-ne. On top of all she is very loyal and honest. If she promises something she will do it. If you are her friend, she is the type to jump through the fire to safe your sorry ass when you are in danger. However if you are on her bad side, she will not hesitate to take you out when given the chance. 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *High speed *Able to drive every single vechicle *Listens to orders without complaining Weaknesses: *Can't handle a weapon, Would most likely shot herself in the foot before she'd be able to hit a target *Without her glasses is as good as blind 'History' *Born to a high wealth family with both parents with high ranks *about an hour older than Malus *Grew up somewhat spoiled *Had the shock of her life when she found Malus one day covered in blood *Been in control of the shock collar remote since *Enrolled into the cadet school at age 10 *Graduated a week before her 18th birthday, the only reason she was allowed to partake was because she was so close to being of age *Recieved her cybernetic legs as gifts *Joined the 10th platoon *Got her cybernetic hands at 25 *Dissapeared with the rest of the 10th for years *Only recently returned (M:25YL) 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Names every single one of her vechicles *If she didn't have to watch over Malus so much she would most likely never leave her vechicles alone *Is the only one who can made aditional remotes for and repair Malus' collar Category:Uncanny-Illustrator's Characters